everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Julyette Hareson
Julyette Hareson, commonly referred to as only July Hareson, is a 2019-introduced and all-around character. She is the eldest of the many children of the March Hare, from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, and successor to his role in the story. July previously attended Wonderland High, but upon the Evil Queen's curse on Wonderland, she and her fellow storymates had to move to Ever After. She then began attending Ever After High and, in the destiny conflict, proudly sides with the Royals - as she is beyond excited to return to Wonderland to live her destiny. Character 'Personality' To say that Julyette is just as mad as the Mad Hatter himself (if not even madder) isn't too much. Of course, no one would expect any different from a Wonderlandian girl, especially the daughter of the March Hare. July is prone to acting random and loud, casually throwing things at people (not meaning to hurt, of course), to a degree it might be a little scary sometimes. She certainly does her best to not be creepy - as it is not part of who she is - but she truly cannot be who she isn't. Julyette has taken a long, long time to accept herself the way she is: quirky, eccentric and undoubtedly silly, and what others think of her evidently do not bother her anymore, or bothers her just a little. For someone who was previously over worried about how others would see her and how they would judge her, the daughter of the March Hare has improved quite a lot and has moved on from her paranoia about how the world would picture her. It isn't very easy to "read" Julyette, to say the least. Though she does not find it hard to show her feelings, it's hard to describe what she is actually feeling. July seems to have one emotion, and it is madness. Of course her closest friends don't find it difficult at all, but those who have known her for a short period of time or aren't really close to July can't really see anything but madness. That is one of the reasons why people ought to be careful with what they tell Juliette, because if she gets hurt, she won't show it in the traditional way, and talking isn't always the best solution to her. Under all her madness, however, July is quite a lovely girl. She is truthfully a wonderful friend who is very caring and concerned about the ones who are dear to her. If there is one thing everyone can see about Julyette is that she undoubtedly and inconditionally loves her friends and would do anything for them. The next March Hare wouldn't hesitate in sacrificing herself for her loved ones' happiness and well-being. She legitimately gives her best and only her best to those around her and would do anything to keep them safe and sound. Julyette is prone to "going against everything people say". She will just disagree with everyone for no apparent reason, just for the sake of it. If you say X, July will most likely say Y. That's just part of her overall madness, though it might be a little annoying from time to time. July seems to not be able to tell apart what is real and what isn't in her life. Used to the really wonderful madness of the Wonderland, now things in Ever After High just seem too normal for her. She will look for anything that makes her feel home again, and that might get her involved with stuff that will, most likely, send her to Headmaster Grimm's office, and July truly isn't the best at justifying things. Detention every week for getting in trouble again, miss Hareson. Of course she has the most stupid ideas that get her in trouble quite a lot. Not that she minds, you know, she has to make justice to her origins. On a side note, Julyette seems to be deeply scared of people leaving her. She is afraid of ending up alone, with no one to hold on to. When she was a child, she used to observe how her father suffered with his sister's death, and after Julyette's mother passed away, everything got a little worse for him. July's just afraid of losing people either by dying or by being left behind by them. Even if she tries to not get attached to her friends and, on a minor scale, even to her family, she can't help but try her hardest to keep them in her life. That is why she might be a little extra in her relationships: she just wants to show her love before it is too late. Before it is too late like it was to her father when July's aunt passed away... And before it is too late like it was to her when her mother passed away. She's just desperate to make sure that her loved ones know that she loves and admires them, in case something happens. Before it is too late. 'Appearance' Human Form Julyette, in her human form, is an alluring tall girl with tanned skin and bright hazel eyes. She sports long, thick dark grayish brown hair with one single gray streak, which she generally keeps up on a pair of pigtails and, above her head, she has a pair of grayish brown huge hare ears. July's outfits are mostly composed by Victorian dresses in various shades of brown and orange, with tints of black, and mainly follow a steampunk-ish vibe. Her motifs include hare silhouettes and teacups. Hare Form In her natural hare form, Julyette is an European Hare with grayish brown fur and absurly long ears that tend to get in her way everytime. She wears a tiny orange hat with a little flower on the top of it. 'Hobbies & Interests' 'Tea' Julyette's love for tea is very apparent, and she can miss anything in this world but teatime. She probably knows more types of tea than she knows elements of the periodic table, and would like to open her very own tea shop some day after her destiny. 'Dancing' July is quite talented at dancing, and has always loved the activity. She thinks she would make a pretty good dancing legacy, actually, and if she could change destinies with anyone, she would probably choose to be one of the Twelve Dancing Princesses. July's skilled at dancing jazz, street dance, hip hop, salsa and enjoys classical ballet, but is still a little bit clumsy. 'Cards' Perhaps not the most skilled in playing cards, Julyette enjoys it nonetheless. She likes to watch Lizzie playing it with their fellow Wonderlandians, but finds it hard to focus for a long period of time. July also doesn't understand the concept and rules of playing, so she just plays it as she pleases. Bunny seems to be the only one who understands July's game rules. Role-Playing Games One of Julyette's talents includes acting, and she likes to use this through role-playing games. She's quite good at coming up with character concepts and truly portraying her playing characters, and is a fairly great game master who can come up with the voice of 20 different non-player characters. July also likes shiny dice, so that is definitely a plus. Fairytale - Alice's Adventures in Wonderland : Main Article: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland 'How the Story Goes' Alice's Adventures in Wonderland (commonly shortened to Alice in Wonderland) is an 1865 novel written by English author Lewis Carroll. It tells the story of a young girl named Alice, who falls through a rabbit hole into a fantasy world populated by peculiar creatures. The March Hare first appears in Chapter VII - A Mad Tea-Party, attending to the tea-party, sitting with the Mad Hatter and the Dormouse, using the latter as a cushion while he sleeps. 'How does Julyette fit into it?' Julyette is the eldest of the many, many children of the March Hare - and his successor. In her generation's telling of the story, she will (most likely) assume the role of the March Hare. A proud Royal, July just can't wait to live her destined legacy, and will fight for it. 'Story Parallels' * Julyette's best friends are the Dormouse's and the Mad Hatter's daughters, Doralice and Maddie. In their story, the Mad Hatter, the March Hare and the Dormouse are first seen together having a tea party. * Julyette's love for tea comes from the March Hare's love for tea. Relationships 'Family' 'The March Hare' Marchello Hareson, the current March Hare, is Julyette's father and closest family member. Their shared madness just seems to make everything work for them. July likes to claim that she is her father's favourite, even if she knows that he loves all of his children equally. They share a very close bond and are each other's emotional support. After July's mother passed away, they became closer and while Marchello never wanted July to care for her younger siblings as a mother, it was inevitable. He fears that his daughter might have lost part of her childhood while taking care of the youngest members of their family, but Julyette never showed any sort of regret about this. Marchello is glad that she is now attending Ever After High and is relieved to know that July doesn't have to constantly worry about him and their family - though he misses his daughter profoundly and can't wait to reunite with her. 'Marchelino Hareson' Marchelino, whom she has nicknamed "Marzo", is July's younger twin brother, who is currently in Wonderland with their father. They are very close to each other, and Marzo is always over-worried with his quite mad elder twin sister. He had to stay in Wonderland with their father and younger siblings, and July misses his brother daily, and misses talking to him and running to him when she's scared of something. She can only hope that they're all doing okay, and that Marchelino isn't having trouble while taking care of their family. 'Younger Siblings' Other than Marchelino, Julyette has six younger siblings: Junelson, Aprille, Maybelle, Junette, November and December. She mainly acts as a mother figure to them after their mother passed away when November and December were born, and Julyette tries to provide only the best for her younger siblings. However, having to be a mother at such a young age is fairly... Exhausting, though she never really showed it. July usually says that it hasn't been the easiest journey, but it has been the most fulfilling one. 'Friends' 'Doralice Mouse' * Did you mean uwu 'Maddie Hatter' * Mad 'Bunny Blanc' * Bunny friends uwu Throw frens at her 'Pets' July has a baby unicorn whose name is Margaret. She likes to pamper and spoil Margaret rotten and thinks that she is the coolest pet around. 'Romance' Julyette has never truly experienced romance with someone, and a long time ago, used to have a small crush on Chase Redford. She has never talked to him about it, though, so she has never been sure if the feelings were mutual. At first, Julyette thought she was straight, but when she came to Ever After High, she came to the conclusion that she might be bisexual. She's still waiting to find out, though. for romance ofc Class Schedule 1st Period: Crownculus with Mrs. Her Majesty, the White Queen 2nd Period: Cross-Cultural Reference with ???? 3rd Period: Storytelling 101 with Mr. Jack B. Nimble 4th Period: Magicology with Madam Baba Yaga 5th Period: Cooking Class-ic with Professor Momma Bear 6th Period: Geografairy with Prof. Jack B. Nimble Trivia * Julyette's birthday is on March 16th. * Julyette's full name, though never told by her, is Julyette May April Hareson. ** May is the name of her father's only sister who died months before Julyette's birth, and April is the name of Marchello's mother. * Some students have said that she smells like "a wild, rainy forest". * Her url for social media matches with Doralice's one, and is @downtheharehole. * She has mild ADHD. * July needs glasses, but rarely wears it. * As a Wonderlandian, Julyette is naturally able to hear the narrators and break the fourth wall. * She has been told to have quite an annoying laughter, and she tends to laugh very frenquently. She always has to cover her mouth or she will get some looks. * TBA Specific things Julyette likes: * The smell of grass after raining; * Being hugged from behind; * Hugging people who are smaller than her (which is not uncommon); * Giving others forehead kisses; * Having someone braiding her hair while sitting under a big tree during her free time, having a picnic; * Eating cookies right when they come out of the oven (despite constantly burning her tongue, she really likes when it melts in her mouth). Specific things Julyette hates: * When someone asks about her mother, or when they ask if she blames her younger sisters for her mother's death; * People forcing her to focus on something she can't focus; * Watery tea or coffee; * Being alone when she is sad or anxious, as she reminds the days right after her mother's death, when she was completely alone. Notes * The name "Julyette" is a pun on the French name "Juliette" - meaning "youthful" - and on the word "July". ** The French word for "July" is "juillet", being pronounced similar to Juliette; ** "July" would naturally fit as a nickname for it, keeping the "month" aesthetic. * Additionally, May and April were used to keep the month-naming thing. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:WiseUnicorn's characters